


Swordsworn (AU) Outline

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: Swordsworn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU framework, Discussion of AU, Not Fic, Other, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: An outline of the Swordsworn AU, a loose framework for FFXV fanfiction focused on ritualistic magical bonds between royalty and retainer. It also serves as blanket permission to use and transform any of the concepts within.
Series: Swordsworn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804054
Kudos: 4





	Swordsworn (AU) Outline

# Swordsworn AU

_In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side_

_'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought._

## What is it?

A loose, shared framework for creating FFXV AU fanfiction with a focus on magical bonds between a person of royal blood and their retainers (“Swordsworn”).

Specifically, it is an Alternate Universe in which Kings of Lucis use the power of the Crystal to form spiritual connections with their closest and most trusted confidants and share their magic, and this is (or used to be) an established tradition of the royal family, with related social customs.

## What’s the point?

To encourage the creation of fanworks with a focus on magical bonds, and provide a tag for collecting and discussing them. (Or at least one I’ll use, even if no one else does).

## What are necessary components?

At minimum, a Swordsworn fic needs a royal, at least one (potential) “Swordsworn”, and a setting where magical bonds are created between them via the Crystal.

The bond is implemented through a magical ritual, but the ritual itself does not have to be depicted or even mentioned. Fics may be set at a point in time before the characters involved are actually bound, but the concept of binding should be a significant part of the fic.

Tagging “Swordsworn AU” is encouraged, but any other form of acknowledgement or linking back is not necessary.

## What are optional components?

There are a variety of tropes and genres that can be explored in a Swordsworn fic. Here’s a list of suggestions:

  * Soulbonds and associated tropes (See: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soulbond_(trope)> )
  * Telepathy, sharing emotions, sharing pain and injury through the bond, sharing life energy (“if one dies, the other does too”)
  * “Arranged marriage” tropes, in which a character is selected by people or forces outside their control to be bonded to their liege.
  * Ritual and ceremonial tropes, “wedding” tropes, elaborate social rules, jewelry and clothing indicating a bond, permanent scars, markings or tattoos
  * Blood magic, magic that draws from the user’s soul or life, sex magic, power sharing through touch or kisses
  * Psychological and body horror tropes where the ritual or bond itself has unwanted physical or mental effects, or the power granted by the bond is abused



## What can be changed?

Just about anything else!

The “royal” can be Noctis, any other Lucis Caelum, or a roleswap of an entirely different character. The Swordsworn can be anyone who swears fealty to them. For example, a fic could feature Queen Lunafreya and her Swordsworn Nyx and Crowe. 

The nature of the bond is also flexible— it can be entirely platonic, or inherently romantic or sexual in nature. The effects of the bond can be subtle or extreme— perhaps it’s just a magical way of swearing loyalty, perhaps it allows the bonded to sense each other’s emotions or share pain, or perhaps it means the Swordsworn will immediately drop dead if they disobey their sovereign.

It’s also possible to include lower-level magical bonds in the same fic, for example: Noctis sharing his magic with all the bros, but only having an official “Swordsworn” bond with one of them.

The setting can be combined with other AUs— modern, no-prophecy, vampires, genderbend, role-swap, crossovers, etc. Or an AU of another canon and cast with the FFXV magic system grafted on.

The tone of the work can be anything from 100% pure fluff to the most grim and horrifying take on magical bonds you can come up with. There are no guidelines or restrictions for content as long as it is tagged appropriately (including with “Choose Not To Warn”).


End file.
